Single frequency networks or RF simulcasting using multiple RF transmitters with overlapping receiver coverage areas can provide broadcasters with significant advantages in increased geographical coverage area and lower operating costs. The effectiveness of same-frequency overlapping transmitters can depend upon accurate synchronization of the carrier frequencies and modulating broadcast signal to provide substantially seamless reception with a minimum of artifacts. Within distribution networks of broadcast transmission providers, data transport is migrating towards Internet Protocol (IP) based packet-switched networks. IP networks offer the possibility of a highly flexible, converged network for many service types, including low-cost data transport. However, IP network delay can be dynamic and can change over time due to route changes, changes in router characteristics, or changes in link characteristics. Additionally, uncompressed broadcast data, such as audio or video data, can have a high bandwidth requirement which may not be suitable for many IP networks. Therefore, in these instances, data compression methods can be implemented to reduce network bandwidth and congestion.